Your Not Alone
by cristy102
Summary: At modern day Hidden Leaf High who will take away Ino's loneliness, a friend, her boyfriend Sasuke, or her friendemy Sakura. So who will put the pieces in Ino life back together?


**AN: Well here's the first chapter of this new story im starting. It's a modern day story. Story may have some cursing words. Romantic stuff will come in later chapters. It's an Ino/Sakura story but right now its a Ino oh you'll find out just read my story. Hope you like it please review and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Ino's POV**

_Beep, beep, beep. _I grabbed whatever was making that horrible noise and swiftly pulled it under my blanket an turned it off. The device that was making that horrible noise was my annoying purple digital alarm clock it read five in the morning. I let out a groan as I got up out bed. As I wiped my eyes I felt dry liquid on my cheeks. It's been happening a lot since this past two years where I'd wake up with tears or dried tears on my face.

Then I walked over to my closet and grabbed some stylish clothes for today and went into the bathroom that's connected to my room. I let out a yawn as I hopped into the shower and turned in on. The shower was icy cold because I didn't wait long enough for it to warm up. It felt good the way it stung my skin it would stir awake my emotions. It hurt, I grit my teeth and held the pain within me. Then the shower warmed up and the pain went away and my eyes started to water, my salty tears mixed with the shower

I got out of the shower their was steam everywhere. I dried off and put my clothes and makeup on, I also dried my hair with a blow dryer. I looked myself in the mirror. I had put my natural blond hair in a pony tail and brushed my bangs over my right eye and put silver earings on. I was wearing a purple shirt with a white design on it and black skinny jeans with a white belt and cute designer shoes.

Then I left the bathroom and grabbed my light purple cell phone that was on the dresser next to my bed. After I got my cell I grabbed my school bag that was on the floor that was also next to my bed and then I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. It was empty as always. My mom died when I was around five, she was murdered by someone. But the police never caught her killer. In time I got over it. An my dad works all day everyday, he's the kind of dad that wouldn't notice if I was gone and if he did he wouldn't look for me or even call the police.

I felt so lonely. So im always alone even when I surround myself with my friends from school. Even when they're talking to me, I feel like they're not really talking to me. _Buzz, buzz, buzz. _I reached into my pocket for my cell it had a text on it from Sasuke that said " Ino, im at your house." I replied back saying I'll be right out. I peeled a banna that was on the table and ate it.

Now I was ready for school. I was always happy to go to school to get away from the loneliness I felt in that house. Whenever I was in the house by myself I felt like I was falling into a deep dark pit. I ran out of the house and locked it to see Sasuke looking down leaning against his shinny black jeep with his hands in his pockets. When Sasuke heard me coming toward him, he looked up at me and pulled his right hand out of his pocket and waved while giving me a small smile. I forced a smile onto my slips and said "hey Sasuke ready to go."

Sasuke was wearing a white button up shirt and black baggy jeans and black dress shoes. I walked up to Sasuke and gave him a hug. He hugged me back and we got into his jeep and started driving to The Hidden Leaf High School. The school was about ten minutes away from my house by car but if I walked it would have taken me about thirty minutes.

I had a crush on Sasuke in middle school, I asked him out this freshmen year of high school. And Sasuke agreed to date me. We've been going out for a few months now, but somehow during those months my crush on him simply vanished. Now Sasuke seems more like good friend even though we're dating now. Plus he's good company when I feel lonely.

_Thats isn't true Ino..._What do you mean..._Your crush on Sasuke didn't simply just vanish..._Yes it did..._No it didn't, it's because you acually love..._Shut up..._Ok I guess I'll_ _be quiet for now but you already know the truth..._Shut up I yelled at my inner voice.

"Ino" Sasuke said looking at me. "Um yes Sasuke" I said confused. "Ino are you ok? We're at school, I said it like four times now" Sasuke said worriedly. "Yeah im ok, I just spaced out a little, I just have some stuff on my mind that's all" I said hoping to sound convincing it was basically true.

Sasuke stared at me with a serious look in his black marble eyes then he said softly "You want talk about it sweat heart." "No not right now" I said looking him in the eyes, then I got out of Sasuke's jeep an slung my school bag over my right shoulder and walked with Sasuke to the entrance of the school.

**Sakura's POV **

"No, no, no this can't be happening stupid alarm clock" I yelled as I scrambled around my clothes covered room grabbing any of the clothes on the floor that smelled good and putting them on. I also grabbed my school bag and black cell. Then I ran through the house screaming "bye mom see ya later" at the top of my lungs." "Bye baby girl" She yelled back loud enough so that I could hear her.

I ran outside to my crimson red mustang and tried to start it but it just wouldn't start. "Aaah come on" I practicly screamed. "Guess I'll have to skate there" I mumbled to myself. The school is five minutes from my house by car, but now it'll take me about ten minutes by skateboard.

My inner voice whined _I don't want to skate. _To bad. _But I don't wanna. _Aaah I have no other fucking choice I yelled back to my inner voice. I grabbed my skateboard and ran down the road then hopped on my board and skated to school as fast as I could. I made it to school before it even started. Yes im early. Just as I got to the entrance, I picked up my skateboard and leaned against the wall and saw Ino sitting on the floor not to far away from me with Tenten, Hinita, Tamari, and the rest of the cheerleading squad.

I watched her for a little while. "Hey Sakura you watching Ino again "Tayuya whispered into my ear. I jumped "Tayuya you scared the living shit out of me" I said in a low growl, while glaring at her "And yes I was watching her" I said in a whisper.

I've been friends with Tayuya since middle school, but she became my best friend this freshmen year of high school. She knows most of my dirty little secrets. Today Tayuya was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a black Evanescence tank top . She also had on a blue wrist band on her right wrist and a black one on the left. She was wearing a blue beany on her head that kept her one bang in place she also had her head phones around her neck.

"Why don't you go talk to her" Tayuya said back to me. "I told you before in middle school, we're not friends anymore" I mumbled out. I saw Tayuya frown then she said "I know you guys had a fight over Sasuke in middle school, but can't you guys make up already it's been two years already." "Well im not mad at her or anything, I didn't even like Sasuke" I said while looking at the floor.

"Huh?...Didn't you say you fought over Sasuke" Tayuya said with a confused look on her face. "Yeah thats what I told you, but that wasn't all true" I said while shifting my gaze from the floor to Tayaya's now curious brown orbs. Tayuya smiled then said "Well are you going to tell me the details then." I smiled then said "sure, sure...but this may take awhile." Then I ran my hand through my almost short pink hair. Tayuya nodded her head and said "well go on" she nudged. I let out a sigh and started my story. "The fight started in seventh grade in the cafeteria...

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

** Flashback Story **

"Hey_ Sakura it's that boy" Ino squealed while pulling on the bottom of my shirt. "Yeah what about him" I said casually. I saw Ino blush then say "im going to ask him out." "Wait, what, no Ino you can't" I said back. If she gets taken away by Sasuke I won't see her anymore. I can't let Ino be taken away from me. She's my best friend and my first friend ever so I can't let her be taken away from me. _

_Ino stood up and glared then said "and why not Sakura." I need to think of something. "Because, because, um, ummm" my voice trailed off what should I say. Oh I got it. "Sakura why not" Ino said again. I could see her getting impatient. "B-because I like him to" I stuttered out. Ino stood up then yelled "What" angrily then spoke again "oh no Sakura, I had my eye on him first" she said with a growl. _

_ I could see most of the students in the cafeteria staring at us. I grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her out of the cafeteria into a hall. I looked up into Ino's eyes instead of a calm ocean blue, I saw a blue ragging storm. She yanked her arm away from me. "Sakura what's your problem...why can't you just let me get Sasuke" she said why'll staring me down with her stormy blue eyes. "Just because" I said back, While locking eye contact with Ino. I didn't know what to say back. We stayed silent for a couple minutes. Then Ino broke eye contact by looking away and then said "Sakura this is it we can't be friends anymore." _

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o00o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

Then she ran down the hall and I fell to my knees and cried...well that's the end of my depressing story about a piece of my past" I said while still looking into Tayuya's brown orbs. "Wow that's ironic...you didn't want her to get taken away from you, but look at yourselves now, you guys are so far apart" Tayuya said to me softly. "I know I was a kid...still kinda am though" I chuckled out. "You miss her" Tayuya whispered out. I stiffened and closed my eyes then relaxed then said " Yeah I kinda do." We skipped first period which was gym. I hurried to school for nothing. Then I let out a sigh.

* * *

**How do you like them apples.** **Did you like this first chapter hope so. If yal want a new chapter ask if ya don't I'll still add a new chapter. Well please review I'll love you, my dog will love you :3 hahaha. If ya have questions PM.**


End file.
